<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沈一笑外传2 by xiexienixihuanwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155363">沈一笑外传2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiexienixihuanwo/pseuds/xiexienixihuanwo'>xiexienixihuanwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沈一笑外传2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 原耽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 现代, 转生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiexienixihuanwo/pseuds/xiexienixihuanwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>这是一个前世今生一直在恋爱的一对~hh因为前世的部分还没写完所以不确定要不要把现代paro展开，所以分割线以后的部分就只写了后续的一些脑洞，以后要是有时间或许会接着写！<br/>补充前世（古代）的设定：攻是山海经里的狰，可以理解为有五条尾巴和独角的赤豹，正常的时候是可以化成年男子的，当然也可以变小。但没力气的时候就只能老老实实当小孩！受也是个美人，前世遭遇了很多苦难。父母过世也极大的逼迫了他成长。总之转世后神兽所以不会死也有记忆，受死后入轮回再转世，不会有记忆。大概就是攻每次陪他终老，在他转世的时候再去找到他，两人再重新谈恋爱的长情的故事。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>聂峥/沈一笑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沈一笑外传2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664497</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沈一笑外传2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沈一笑进行人类观察有一周了。</p><p> </p><p>美其名曰“观察”，其实就是天天到某大型超市的女性用品区偷偷看某男性售货员，跟个地痞流氓似的。而且是连白尘都看出来的程度。</p><p> </p><p>在顾兰之第102次开口劝说沈一笑“去要个微信”的时候，白尘终于看不下去的拉着顾兰之一走了之。</p><p> </p><p>沈一笑一面装作不经意的挑着洗护用品，一面每隔两秒眼神就飘到那人身上去。手上的飘柔都快给磨成票矛。</p><p> </p><p>不是，这能怪我吗？还不是怪那人长得太好看了。</p><p> </p><p>一米九的个子。喉结突出。袖口和裤腿挽得工整如一，恰好露出手腕和脚踝。戴着金蟒流苏垂丝圆幅眼镜。眉如剑展，鬓似刀裁。那眼镜将他的脸挡了大半，倒是看不太清楚。</p><p> </p><p>这重要吗？光看那凡人不会拥有的修长的双腿，在床上就一定很劲。</p><p>“造孽啊造孽”他嘀咕了一句。</p><p> </p><p>沈一笑的眼神从幻想中那制服底下的蜜色胸膛，飘到对方硬朗的下颌线。</p><p>啧，不是，这种脸和比例还在超市打工？</p><p>他们家女性用品是不是年收百万？</p><p> </p><p>沈一笑正在琢磨他什么时候才会把那该死的眼镜摘下来，那人却突然看了过来。四目相对，沈一笑咯噔一下，心下不好。果然，那人眉一斜竖，径直朝他过来。</p><p> </p><p>卧槽。</p><p>沈一笑立马转头，推着空空如也的购物车撒腿就跑。</p><p> </p><p>沈一笑发誓自己从小学五十米后就没跑过这么快。购物车的轱辘咕噜咕噜响，一路从抢纸巾的胖大妈的“长没长眼睛”和擓大米的小屁孩的“看不看路”中穿堂而过，衣袂之翻飞步态之惊鸿恍若四驱兄弟冲线的震撼人心的历史一刻。</p><p> </p><p>哈，这不可能追得上，小爷好歹也是拿过校园短跑冠军……他一回头，那人竟还在后面，有没有搞错啊？我跑你也跑？</p><p>你一个高冷帅哥还要不要形象了啊？</p><p> </p><p>又逃了一阵，沈一笑确定是甩不掉了，便气喘吁吁地停了下来。</p><p>大长腿了不起啊。</p><p>“不跑了？”那人的声音从身后传来，听上去似乎连大气都不带喘。</p><p> </p><p>沈一笑撑着腿，只能看见对方逼近的黑皮鞋。如擂鼓的心跳让人分不清是跑的还是羞的。那人每踩上一步，他心头的芝士流心挞就碎上一角。沈一笑只觉得男人将他心头的流心挞踩得稀巴烂，那流心顺着自己的心尖滴到他的皮鞋上，奶黄似蜜的粘的到处都是。</p><p> </p><p>来人瞥见沈一笑后颈红蔻丹样的小痣。像是确认了什么似的，悄悄翘起了嘴角。可仔细一看却已了无痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>“我没偷拍。”沈一笑猛一仰头，没由来的冲起此地无银三百两的业绩。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“也没跟踪你。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“还有为什么追我？我不卖急支糖浆。”</p><p>“……”那人睨他一眼，“…是你先跑的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对哈。”沈一笑刚抬起来的头瞬间又低了回去。怎么还是个烟嗓。性感过头了吧。</p><p>“那……你找我有什么事吗？”</p><p>“这话该我问你吧。”男人的声音明明平静如水。沈一笑却觉得从脖子烧到了耳朵，丢死个人。</p><p> </p><p>“我……咳，初次见面……”沈一笑好不容易规矩的站直了身子，尴尬的挠了挠头。</p><p>“初次见面？”男人的声音听起来满是意外。</p><p>“呃……”沈一笑有些疑惑。</p><p>难不成这不是他们第一次见面？</p><p>不应该啊？他向来靓仔美女过目不忘……</p><p>莫非是自己以前出过不为人知的车祸？还是说是哪位前女友旧情难忘前去变……</p><p> </p><p>“你盯了我快一周了，也叫初次见面？”</p><p>啊，原来是说这个。</p><p>……</p><p>不对啊？他早就发现了？那他为什么不早点追我？</p><p>不对啊，他为什么要追我？？</p><p> </p><p>“咳，那个……”</p><p>“哪个？”</p><p>“呃其实我是一名事务所的星探，”沈一笑心里眼一闭心一横，信口胡诌道“这个，我一见您，就觉得您气质不同凡响，有如鹤立鸡群；在人群中焕彩流光，华光照人。于是就想问您有没有兴趣……”</p><p>“有。”</p><p>“害，也对。像您这样飘飘乎如遗……“</p><p>等等，他刚才说什么？</p><p>有？？</p><p>不是，一般不应该听到这里说一句“我就喜欢我现在的工作“，然后转身就走，只留下一个潇洒的背影，甚至是一个鄙夷的眼神……？？？</p><p>沈一笑僵着笑抬眼，只见大佬靠在货架上，好整以暇的看着他。眼神似乎还示意他接着说下去。</p><p> </p><p>这就是神仙的思路吗……</p><p>他只好硬着头皮继续道，“那真是再好不过了哈哈…那这位先生怎么称呼？”</p><p> </p><p>“聂峥。”男人指尖在自己的工作牌上点了点。</p><p>“聂峥先生，方便的话留一个联系方式给我，后面我们抽时间再详谈？”</p><p>“嗯，加个微信吧。”</p><p>“那个，你不问我叫什么吗？”</p><p>“不用。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>这么看不起我的吗？</p><p>可能是沈一笑的目光太过不可言说，聂峥沉默了一下，又补充道，“我知道。”</p><p>“你知道？”</p><p>聂峥有些无语，指了指那桃花眼狐狸头像上又粗又黑的“沈一笑”三个大字。</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>“下次再聊。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，对了。”聂峥忽然转回来。</p><p>沈一笑重新挂上被迫营业的笑容，“怎么……”</p><p>他话还没说完，一只手倏地穿过他的耳旁。沈一笑猛地一退，可他身后就是货架，退无可退，只好不自然的低下了头。</p><p>聂峥打量着沈一笑从耳根到脖子，活像大片连绵的软粉色珊瑚礁。觉得今天真是个好日子。</p><p>“拿个东西。”聂峥把手抽了回去，甩了甩手中的包装袋。</p><p>什么啊……不是壁咚？</p><p>可刚才他分明好像笑了？</p><p> </p><p>直至那人的背影完全消失，沈一笑仍捂紧了胸口，不敢松手。心跳如春雷滚滚，劈开了他心里尘封的沟壑。他怕一松手，海里千千万万只蝴蝶便争相纷涌而出，朝着同一个人飞去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>小剧场一：</p><p>沈一笑咬牙笑眯眯地道：你给我变回去。</p><p>聂峥眉一挑，你凭什么命令我。</p><p>沈一笑皮笑肉不笑地看着聂狰，好你不变是吧。一手抄起聂峥就提上了公交车。</p><p>沈一笑：师傅这一米二以下儿童，免票。</p><p>聂峥：？</p><p> </p><p>二：</p><p>沈一笑指着相册道，没想到你以前留的长发欸。</p><p>聂峥答，嗯。</p><p>沈一笑问，怎么想到留长发？</p><p>聂峥吻了吻他的眼角，答，因为（前世）你喜欢。</p><p>沈一笑又道，那为什么把它剪了？</p><p>聂峥沉默了一会儿，道，睡觉的时候被人剪掉的。</p><p>沈一笑：啥？？？谁干的这种缺德事</p><p>聂峥道：我妹（狞）</p><p>沈一笑：那……这……她……</p><p>聂峥道：嗯。所以我把她毛拔光了。</p><p>沈一笑：……（有你这么对女孩子的吗！！）</p><p> </p><p>三：</p><p>看来前世的父母早逝对他心智和性格的改变不小。</p><p>聂峥问，你父母呢？</p><p>沈一笑没想到他突然问这个，啊，在家呢？</p><p>聂峥沉吟了一会儿，不如没妈的好。</p><p>沈一笑：？你才没妈</p><p> </p><p>四：</p><p>聂峥久久地看着他，一字一句道：日日夜夜两情隽，生生世世一双人。既然招了我，少一生、少一日、少一刻、少一秒，都不算“生生世世”。</p><p> </p><p>五：</p><p>“这眼镜谁送的？”“媳妇送的。”“这指环哪来的？”“媳妇给的。”“这表……”“媳妇带回来的。”“……阿西我要疯了，聂峥，你上辈子是妻奴吗？（还不知道自己就是高贵的资产阶级奴隶主）”“嗯，我是。”看着对方幽怨的眼神，聂峥心情不觉好了些。这辈子也是。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是一个前世今生一直在恋爱的一对~hh因为前世的部分还没写完所以不确定要不要把现代paro展开，所以分割线以后的部分就只写了后续的一些脑洞，以后要是有时间或许会接着写！<br/>补充前世（古代）的设定：攻是山海经里的狰，可以理解为有五条尾巴和独角的赤豹，正常的时候是可以化成年男子的，当然也可以变小。但没力气的时候就只能老老实实当小孩！受也是个美人，前世遭遇了很多苦难。父母过世也极大的逼迫了他成长。总之转世后神兽所以不会死也有记忆，受死后入轮回再转世，不会有记忆。大概就是攻每次陪他终老，在他转世的时候再去找到他，两人再重新谈恋爱的长情的故事。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>